Exploration
by ResDes2
Summary: Everyone has told me to do a lemon, so I did. Happy? Bella wants to Explore with Edward and Alice. Part of Edward Chronicles. Lemon. Review and tell me if it's better or worse than my slash. Also, how romantic, cliche, and sexy it is.


Exploration

Exploration

I sat in my room, staring into her eyes. She was beautiful. Her scent was fascinating. I had never smelled anything sweeter. Carlisle came close, but she was best.

She stared into my eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade. Her brown hair flew around her head like a river filled with nutrients. She was life. I was white, cold, snow, death. I wasn't good enough for her. But I finally settled down with her. I didn't know what I was missing. When we made love, it was enchanting.

Her white dress hung lazily from her shoulders. It was one of those things you throw on to go get groceries, but it's your favorite lazy wear, so you know you look sexy in it.

Even though she was pale, she was dark compared to me. Her complexion made her look innocent, yet I knew that she was far from innocent. The things she did in bed. The things she did to me. I was in love.

Her breasts stuck out of her dress, but they were not too big, and perfectly shaped. Her legs were sleek and went on for ages. She folded them on top of each other as she penetrated my soul. God, I was hopeless.

She finally broke the silence. "Let's explore," she said. "Let's go crazy." That's the only thing that's better than these intimate moments with her.

She got off the bed, and strip teased for me. I knew I would have her, though. She bit her lower lip as her hands slowly went to the bottom of her dress. She grabbed the end and slowly pulled it over her head. Her hair then fell to her shoulders, and her smell wavered over to me.

My head fell from my hand laughed. Bella smiled. "You like this, baby?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," I told her. She screamed as she jumped on top of me. She kissed my lips, and I brought her closer.

"Oh no," she said. I frowned. "It's your turn." She got off of me, and I stood at the foot of the bed. I stared at her for a second. She wore a yellow bra and white panties. Her supple breasts almost popped out of her bra. It fit her skin color well. Her left arm reached up to hold up her perfect head. Even her neck was stunning. A light ridge went through the middle of her abdomen. Her panties were frilly, and her legs were slightly bent in a sexy position.

I slowly dragged my shirt off, revealing my body. Bella heaved in, squinted her eyes, and pulled some covers into her fist. I bent over and laughed. Then I continued by unbuttoning my button, unzipping my zipper, and pulling the two flaps apart in a dramatic way.

"Ooh…sexy," she told me. She tumbled gracefully over to the end of the bed, and pulled my jeans off. She lightly laughed at my boxers, I blushed, and then she grabbed my arm pulled me on top of her. I kissed her gently. She kissed me passionately. What she did to me. Any other time, I might control her. But in bed, she wears the pants in the relationship. Well, she would if she wasn't naked.

I slowly rolled my cold fingers down her warm stomach. She winced, then relaxed. She ruffled my hair.

She broke the intimate moment by saying, "You know, I was wondering. Alice is down and all…"

"You want a threesome," I finished.

"And?"

"All I need is you," I reassured.

She glared at me, angry.

"Do I actually have a choice?"

"No. And you'll like it. Alice." She said Alice softly in her angelic voice. I really didn't deserve her. She was an angel, I was a devil. She was beautiful and warm. I was cruel and cold. But I didn't care, I was in love.

Alice swiftly glided into the room. She was beautiful (and half naked), but Bella was more beautiful in her own way. Bella rolled me onto my back and made room for Alice. It was nice. Both of them slowly licked down my body; Bella on my left, Alice on my right. Bella licked my nipple while Alice licked my abs.

Then they both sat up and both looked into each other's eyes. "Ready?" Bella asked.

"Uh huh," Alice responded. At the same time, they both took off their bras. Their bras slithered off as they looked at each other. Both of their breasts were amazing and huge, yet perfectly built. It was then that I realized that Bella was more beautiful than a vampire, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Let's get Edward horny," Bella said.

"Yes, lets," I agreed, greedily. Bella grabbed Alice and kissed her keenly. Their breasts pressed against each other, making them seem bigger. They both felt each other's back. They did this for about ten minutes before I interrupted them.

"OK," I chirped, voice cracking, "I'm aroused." Bella laughed, and both of them lay on my legs, staring at the bulge erupting from my boxers.

There were oohs, aahs, and girlish laughter coming from my crotch. Finally, both of them slowly released the beast. More oohs erupted from my crotch as my pole stood proudly, erect. They immediately went at it. Bella licked the left side of my cock, and Alice licked the right side of my cock. It felt so good. They both smiled and giggled.

They kept licking for several minutes. Finally, Bella took her tongue off me, and said, "Let's go on to something new." I pulled Bella up to me and she let out a high pitched, "Ooh!" I placed her on top of me, and I placed myself inside of her. Her vagina felt so soft and so hot compared to my body. I lay down and pulled her close to me.

At first, I went slowly, yet extra firm. After a couple strokes, Bella screamed. "Oh God!" She yelled. I was stimulating her clitoris. I went faster, until I finally rolled her over, still inside her. I went faster and pushed harder. She felt so good, wrapped around my erection.

Alice then mounted me while l fucked Bella. Alice kissed my back and felt Bella's arms and legs. I could feel Bella was about to come. She could not stop yelling. "OH FUCK! DAMN! SHIT, SHIT SHIT! OH GOD, I AM TOTALLY GONNA COME! OH GOD! OH FUCK, FUCK, _FUCK!!_" Alice grabbed her ass and squeezed. That did it.

She seized and convulsed under my sweating body. I kissed her as she reached climax. It felt so right. Her leg muscles tightened, and she tightened around me.

After I let her rest, I sat up. My legs spread out. Bella came over to me, and stood over me. She slowly slid down onto me. We both smiled. Her legs wrapped behind me. I slowly started fucking her. I pushed myself into her. It was so nice. I grabbed her and pushed her close to me. We kissed again. Her breasts pushed close to my chest.

Alice sat right behind me. She wrapped one arm around both of us and ruffled Bella's hair. With the other hand, she took her favorite vibrator. She was perfect for Emmett.

We stayed in this position for several hours, me being inside Bella the entire time, until I lost control. That last orgasm had made me go faster. I went faster and faster. Eventually, Bella lobbed her head back and moaned heavily. I kissed her neck, like I always did.

When Bella lugged her head back and looked me in the eyes; that was what put me over the edge. Luckily, that put Bella over the edge as well. We both shuddered simultaneously, and hot semen splurged into her body. Her body quivered all over. I shouted, "Oh yes, yes, yes!" while Bella shouted, "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!"

At that moment, we were both one.

Finally, I came back to reality and realized another factor of my orgasm was Alice reaching climax right next to me.

"That was so much fun," Bella told both Alice and me. "I'm glad I got to experiment with you two."

We both smiled, kissed, and then went right back to fucking.


End file.
